The L Word
by AdriDee
Summary: It's another adventure for Lois and Clark. And the story ends with the L word... One-shot! R


**NOTE: **Alright, so this is just a one-shot. Basically, Lois is on another (small) adventure for her next article. She makes Clark tag along.... Hope you like! (Oh, this is pre "My Man of Steel". Lois and Clark have been dating for a few months.

* * *

"The L Word"

Post-Smallville: 2012

_An abandoned warehouse outside of Smallville_

Lois Lane lifted her flashlight higher. She walked along the disgustingbuilding with excitement written all over her face.

Clark Kent, her partner and boyfriend, shook his head as he saw her expression. "You know, _most _women prefer a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant with their boyfriends over roaming around a deserted warehouse for a date." He looked up and saw that most of the roof was caved in. Whatever was left of it looked completely unstable.

_This could go wrong in so many ways. _Instinctively, he hurried and stayed close to Lois.

Lois got to a different hallway and decided to take it, not caring if Clark followed her or not. "Well, most women's boyfriends don't ditch them four out of five times during one of their dinner dates. This way, I don't have to live through _another _disappointment."

Clark let out a sigh. He decided not to respond to that accusation. He should have seen it coming, before opening his mouth. Lois had a good memory…and even worse, she held on to grudges like no other.

Lois crossed some pretty empty rooms. She peaked into every single one of them, but got no satisfaction.

"Lois, there is nothing here. And this roof looks like it's about to cave," Clark said as he eyed the roofs and grew closer to her side.

Lois rolled her eyes at his reaction, interpreting it as him being scared for _himself_. "You are such a baby." He really needed to stop being so damn afraid all the time. "I'm right here. I'll protect you."

It took a great effort for Clark not to roll his eyes. "I just don't see the reason why you're taking on this story." It put him on edge every time Lois put herself in danger like this. Of course he knew that she was tough and could defend herself, but she wouldn't be able to wiggle her way out of a sticky situation if she was outnumbered.

Lois sent him a look. "How could I have _not _have taken this story?! Clark, this is mobster, Danny Brickwell, meeting up with mad scientist Jervis Tetch!"

"It's their _men _meeting, not the two men personally," he corrected.

"Whatever. It's still a big deal. Because whatever reason they're here for isn't for no discussion about the downfall of the stock market."

Clark knew that he wasn't getting anywhere. "I just think that we can get better info on Brickwell and Tetch by--"

"Smallville." She spun around to face him, a little irritated. "Where's your sense of adventure? I mean, I still don't think you've ever heard of the word."

He gave her an all-too obvious fake smile. "Someone has to be the voice of reason in this dynamic duo."

Lois opened her mouth to argue with him, when all of a sudden, she heard a noise.

Both turned their attention to the end of the building, where the noise had come from.

As Clark wondered and thought of what the noise might be, Lois dashed out of his sight. He let out a grunt. "Lois!"

He caught up with her in a few seconds, fighting the urge to use his super speed.

"That might be some of Brickwell's goons discussing _business_," Lois whispered with a bright smile. She took out her tape recorder and got it ready. "Did you bring the camera?"

Clark scowled her.

Lois rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We don't have time for your voice of warning right now, Kent. Chop, chop. Get those lens out. I should have brought Jimmy instead."  
Clark didn't say anything and reached for his camera.

The noise had gotten louder. It didn't take long for Lois to know that they were voices, and they were coming from the very last room on the building. She hurried her legs.

"Now, click when you see something interesting." Lois kept her voice low as they were almost to the room.

"I _know _how to do my job," Clark muttered.

Then, they were right outside of the door. Lois started her recorder and took notes and she heard the men talking about some sneaky business.

She knew she had the story for the front page. Man, she was good! Thanks to her instincts and some help from her new good rich friend from Gotham, Bruce Wayne, she was able to learn about this secret meeting between Brickwell's and Tretch's men.

Then, right when the interesting stuff began to be discussed, the men paused.

"Did you hear that?" asked one of the men.

"Tiger?" another voice came.

Using his X-ray vision, Clark could see that a big, beefy bodyguard was coming their way. He grew unsteady. He grabbed Lois by the arm. "We need to leave. Now."

Lois brushed him away as she wrote down more notes on her pad. "No. It's just getting good," she whispered.

"_Lois_." Clark took her arm and pulled her up to her feet. The beefy bodyguard was only a few feet away.

Lois pulled away. "Clark!" She kept as silent as she could.

Then, it was too late.

A big, gigantic bodyguard stood there right outside of the door.

Lois' eyes grew. "Whoa. Someone needs to lay off the McDonalds."

Clark wanted nothing more than to give her a good kick. Could she ever stop provoking big guys like these?

The beefy bodyguard growled and grabbed Lois, swinging her into the room.

She landed on the ground, surrounded by five men.

The men got up from their seats and headed towards her.

Lois got to her feet and began to wrestle with all five men.

Clark did his best not to use too much of his powers on the bodyguard. He didn't want to reveal anything. He gave some light punches and when the bodyguard got to the ground, Clark ran to the room to help Lois fight off those five men.

All of a sudden, he grew a bit dizzy. _Whoa_.

Lois, however, was more than fine by herself. She saw that there was a cage attached to the room. By the smell of the room, she guessed that this room used to hold some big dogs for experiments some time ago. Those cages must have kept those dogs locked in tight.

An idea occurred to her then. By using her quick wits and self defense craftsmanship, Lois managed to get all five men inside that cage in less than one minute.

The men all screamed profanities at them as she laughed.

"Oh, pipe down." She turned to Clark, who looked like he was about to puke. "What's up, Smallville? Need a bucket?"

Before he could even answer, someone caught them by surprised from behind them.

The bodyguard had gotten back to his consciousness and looked more than pissed. He grabbed Lois by the collar of her shirt, giving out a grunt of anger.

Lois gave a struggle. "Hey, buddy! No touchy!"

The men behind the cell laughed. "Give her hell, Tiger!"

Clark reacted, fumed. He took a hold of the bodyguard's shoulder and swung him around, first at the ready.

However, he didn't have time to bring it down. Tiger pushed Lois away and punched Clark right in the gut. Then, he pushed his fist right on his face, followed by a kick on Clark's side, and finally throwing him across the room.

Astonished, Clark felt the hit. He let out a grunt and fell to the floor. _What the hell_? That shouldn't have hurt him at all!

The men behind the cell laughed harder and clapped.

"Way to go, Tiger!"

"Kill him, Tiger!"

"Hit him again!"

"Make him bleed!"

Tiger gave a big smile and began to walk towards Clark.

Lois ran towards Clark, hands outstretched in front of her. "Stay away from him," Lois hissed. Her brown-green eyes blazed with fury as she stared at the huge bodyguard, Tiger.

"Lois, no," Clark croaked out. He tried his best to ignore the agonizing pain that was erupting throughout his entire body. He did a quick scan of the room and saw that the whole damn thing was covered in green kryptonite! He let out a groan.

He stared up at Lois and saw that she had apparently not heard him--or was ignoring him. She stood her ground without a trace of fear on her face. _Dammit_, he thought. He wasn't going to be able to protect her if Tiger here decided to do anything to her.

Tiger, the bodyguard, did not listen to Lois' warning. He gave her an evil smile and took a big step forward.

Instinctively, Lois hovered over Clark's body. "Try it and you'll lose that hand of yours, buddy." And she truly meant it.

Tiger just continued to grin and took further steps towards her and Clark.

However, right as he was about to reach for Clark, Lois put all the strength she could muster into her left arm and swung it. The moment her fist hit Tiger's jaw, she could hear two teeth cracking.

Lois didn't allow him time to resuscitate. She kicked her right leg up and kicked the guy in the stomach. Then, she twirled around her left leg and hit the side of his face.

Tiger fell straight on his face.

Lois reached down and grabbed Clark by the arm. "Come on, Smallville. Time to call it a night." She placed his arm around her shoulders and began to march away as fast as she could.

However, right before she got to the door, a hand grabbed her by the shoulder and swung her around. She lost her footing and her hold on Clark broke. Clark fell straight on his face.

Tiger grabbed Lois by the throat and picked her up. She gasped, trying to trap oxygen back into her lungs. And then, to her horror, he took out a knife.

Lois struggled and tried to get a shot at the guy, but he was making it impossible.

Tiger grinned with great satisfaction. Then, he raised his knife and lunged it into Lois' stomach. Blood spilt out of the wound.

"No!" Clark let out as he still struggled to get up off the ground. He was more than twenty feet away and there was kryptonite everywhere he turned. He did his best and got to his feet, anger and anguish written all over his face.

Lois let out a moan of pain as she still tried to get out of Tiger's grasp.

Tiger pulled out the knife and was getting ready to stab Lois again.

And with all the strength he could muster, Clark ran straight towards the big bodyguard.

The blow, thankfully, brought them both out of the room and away from the kryptonite.

Once outside, Clark gained his strength back.

Tiger tried to get to his feet, but Clark was having none of that. Taming down his anger towards this guy, Clark hit the guy unconscious and ran towards Lois.

The sudden pain hit Clark again once he was around the kryptonite. He forced himself to get towards Lois, who was lying on the ground, only several feet away from the door entrance.

"Lois?" he managed out as he leaned towards her bloody body. He examined her deep cut and saw that she was loosing a lot of blood.

Lois tried to maintain her cool as much as possible. She didn't want to freak Clark out. However, it was quite difficult since everything around her was spinning now. "Fine, 'All-ville. Jus' cut." And then, everything around her began to fade.

"Lois!" Clark saw her eyes fall back and close. "Lois!" He shook her, trying to bring her awake. But she still stayed motionless.

It felt as if all of the air had left Clark's lungs and nothing but pain filled it.

However, there was no time for this. He needed to get her to a hospital. Now. So, he grabbed her and headed towards the door. He ignored the pain his body was feeling from the kryptonite. His urgency to save Lois was much more powerful than kryptonite.

"Hey! Get us out of here!" said one of the men inside of the cage.

Clark ignored them and got to the door. Once out there he flew out of there quickly.

----------

Lois blinked her eyes open. Everything was blurry at first, but slowly it became clear as crystal.

"Lois?" came a concerned voice from her right side.

Lois turned and saw that it was Clark. His face looked white as a ghost.

The look instantly got her worried as well. "Clark what is it?" She saw that she was laying down for some reason. She sit up quickly, but then everything spun around her. "Whoa." And then there was a pain in her stomach. "Ow!"

Clark jumped closer to her. "Lay back down, Lois." He gently placed her back down on her pillow. "You're still a bit weak."

"Weak?" Lois frowned and looked around her. "Am I in the hospital?"

"Yes." His voice had never been so gentle, so cautious.

Then, as she thought back to the last 24 hours, it all came back to her. "Oh, that's right. Tiger." She moaned, hating the thought that she might have to stay in this hellhole of a place until tomorrow more than likely.

"The doctor said that you're gonna make a quick recovery," Clark assured.

"When am I allowed to go back to work?"

"About two weeks."

"Two weeks!" She sat back up again, the pain coming back.

Clark pushed her back down. "Lois, will you please--?"

"How the hell am I gonna do my stories from my apartment? Where the hell is the doctor? I'm gonna have a talk with him. There is no way Lois Lane is going to stay here longer than a day!" She turned to her control to buzz her stupid nurse.

Clark took it away from her. "Lois, you're health is more important right now than your stories."

"The hell it is." She looked around. "Where's my purse? I need my phone?"

"What for?" He had a feeling he didn't want to know the answer.

"Oliver. He owes me plenty. I bet he can get me a better doctor than the idiot one I have. And if he won't find one, then I'll give Mr. _Wayne_ a call."

Clark closed his eyes, trying to keep his temper under control. "Lois. Just do what the doctor said." He emphasized every word, letting her know that he was serious.

Lois frowned. "What's wrong? What's with the tone, Four Eyes?"

He lost it. "_You're _what's wrong! Dammit, Lois! You were nearly killed last night! And all you seem to be worried about right are some stupid articles! Do you have any idea how it was for me to hold your…_bloody_ body for that long. Every second was like agony!"

Tears began to form his eyes, just by remembering. He had felt completely useless as he had been flying Lois to Metropolis. Even though he got there faster than the ambulance could have, it didn't help any. He couldn't _do _anything for her. There was no way he could stop the bleeding. And all that he could kept thinking about over and over again were a lot of _what ifs_. It had been torture.

Lois felt her heart crumple as she stared at her boyfriend. They had been going out for only a few months, but she cared for him for a lot longer than that. _Years _to be exact. And it hurt her to see him suffer like this. And it nearly killed her knowing that this could have been very well prevented if only she had listened to his warnings.

She reached out and touched his cheek. "But I'm fine now," she said soothingly. "Believe me, Smallville, it will take the Atom bomb to _barely _shake my boots. There's no way that guard could have been the end of me. I'm too strong." She gave him a small smile.

His throat tightened. "Just…_be_ more careful."

Her heart fluttered, knowing that he cared so much. Knowing that it wasn't only her that felt this way. Well, at least felt _some _way, because she was pretty sure that there was no way he felt the same for her as she felt about him. "I will."

He placed his forehead close to hers and stared her straight in the eye. "Promise?"

How could she refuse? Her heart melted as she looked deep into his baby blues. "Yes."

He took her face by the hands and pressed their lips together.

It was a kind of kiss that Clark never started. Usually, his kisses started off soft and only when Lois would push her tongue in his mouth would he deepen it. But this time it was different. The kiss was deep, deeper than she had ever been kissed before….

Her arms wrapped around his body and she ignored the pain that was pinning at her stomach. All she wanted was to be closer.

He continued to kiss her, ravage her lips with his. His feelings were surging and his passion could not be denied.

Usually, it was Clark that pulled back during a heated kiss, but this time around it was Lois. She needed to breathe.

His lips began to kiss her chin, her cheeks, her nose. "I love you," he breathed out.

Lois' eyes shot open, her swollen lips parting in shock.

He didn't notice her change at first, but when he saw that she wasn't kissing him back, he pulled slightly away so that he could look at her. "What is it?"

Lois looked at him with wonder, still speechless.

And then Clark understood. _Oh, God_, he thought. What had he just done. But there was no way of going back. And he didn't _wish _to take it back. It was the truth. He had loved Lois Lane for many years now and he had been _dying _to tell her all this time.

He placed one palm against her soft cheek. "I love you, Lois Lane," he said in a soft and firm whisper. "I have for a very long time."

And then she breathed. Tears formed in her eyes. It was as if she was in some sort of dream. Clark Kent loving _her_, this just couldn't be true!

But it was written all over his baby blues. Clark Kent was not a very good liar when he looked at her directly in the eye. He truly did love her!

She twisted her head and kissed his palm gently and smiled at him. "I love you, Clark Kent."

His eyes sparkled with joy and his dashing smile matched it. His heart fluttered like a hummingbird's.

They both stared at each other for a moment, feeling the emotion wash over them. And then, in unison, both leaned in and met each other halfway. Kissing gently, lovingly. There was no rush, they had plenty of time.

* * *

**So, what did you think???? Leave some comments.**

**I may continue on with the Clois stories, but not so sure. I have like three more stories I want to write about, but not sure when I'll post them up. Maybe if I see that a lot of you like where I'm going with this, it will inspire me to write them faster! :-) lol.**


End file.
